


Continuation of Soft Rains

by xxnenester



Category: There Will Come Soft Rains - Ray Bradbury
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxnenester/pseuds/xxnenester
Summary: Original story was written by Ray Bradbury. This is my continuation and characterization.
Kudos: 3





	Continuation of Soft Rains

“Tick-tock, seven o’clock, time to get up, time to up, seven o’clock!”, said the voice clock. As the alarm shrilly rang out, I got out of bed and so the house would know that I was up. My husband had already risen for the day and was currently waking the children up.

Today was Friday and everyone was ready for the weekend, except me. I felt sick all over but luckily the house had a great medicinal program. It was giving me daily drugs that were slowly getting rid of whatever was in my system. 

“Today is August 3, 2026”, said the voice clock.

Just then the breakfast bell rang out and I headed to the kitchen. Food sounded far from delicious but the kids needed to be sent off to school with a positive appearance from mom and dad. The bounding of footsteps made its way into the kitchen. The kids were excited to get this day over with so they could enjoy the weekend. “Tomorrow, there are a lot of exciting activities planned for us. So make sure you’re on your best behavior kiddos!”, I said.  
The breakfast menu for today was eggs, bacon, and toast. We all sat down and ate while discussing today's schedule. My husband and I had to leave for work soon so we wrapped up breakfast and sent the kids off to school.

“Eight o’clock, tick-tock, eight o’clock, off to work, run, run, eight o’clock” shrilled the voice clock. We got ready for work and headed out to the garage, which was already open for us. “Thank you smart house,” I thought and drove off to another day in the bakery.

Later on that day…

The kids and my husband had already arrived home and were playing catch in the yard when I pulled into the garage. Joining in the fun was on my mind but, like earlier, I wasn't feeling my best. Hearing them having fun was enough for me. A nap was calling my name but first, some food was needed. I was not sleeping on an empty stomach.

As I was walking to the kitchen a tremendous vibration shakes the house. Followed by a deafening explosion sound, I see pitch black smoke outside and not a single thing else. My ears are ringing and everything hurts. “Is my family okay?”, I worriedly think to myself. Nothing is visible outside, not even the yard. Terror fills my body as I reach for the door only to pull back as the handle is excruciatingly hot. Grabbing my burned hand I move to the window. A little bit of the smoke clears and I see ashes on the ground. Falling to the ground in disbelief, I gag not wanting to believe that those ashes are my children, my husband.

Lying on the ground, feeling empty…, what more was there to feel at that point. Everything just snatched away at a moment's notice. It wasn’t fair. And then the house speaks. “It is almost dinner time mam, what would you all like today?”  
The house...the house speaks? It's still here, the house survived whatever disaster just occurred outside. “Mam, you have not chosen a selection, I shall make the default menu option.” Banging of pots and pans and water running sounded from the kitchen.  
“Seven o’clock, tick-tock, seven o’clock, time to eat. Dinner time!” sang the house. I was sitting on the couch, curled up into a ball. I didn’t want to eat. I didn’t want dinner. I wanted my family back. The realization of my current predicament was starting to set in. Alone. The only word that was ringing through my head. I am alone. Until I heard scratching at the door. The dog! He’s still alive. But then the door opened and the beaten-down dog walked in. Flesh hanging and open sores, blood on its fur and burned paws. He looked at me. No barking, whimpers, or growls. Just the sound of his ragged breath resonating through the hall. We stared at each other, and then he slowly laid down and the sound once filling the air dissipated.  
The cleaning mice came. Lifted him off the ground and threw him in the incinerator, gone all in an instance, like before.  
Now I was really alone. What human comfort could a house possibly provide? “(Ring ring) dinner’s ready. Dinner is ready mam.” I got up and watched the mice clean and clean as if nothing had changed.  
The house played me a poem that night. One that somewhat predicted my future days, but I didn’t know that. I didn’t sleep that night, in fact, I don’t think anyone slept, if they were still alive that is.   
The next morning, waking up, I had a plan. A shabby one but a plan. I mean what else could I do at this point? My family is dead and the resources will start to run low soon. I had to do something. So I read. Gathering as much knowledge as I could about how to survive this barren wasteland. How to eat, sleep, and find people. I packed my remaining resources and prepared to make my journey.  
Sitting on the couch I was making my final preparations when I heard a crash from the kitchen. I peered into the doorway and saw a tree on the stove, with chemicals! The stove set alight. “Fire! Fire!”, the house screamed. Water hoses were running rampant trying to put the flames out. But they spread and spread, slowly knocking down every defense mechanism the house had. As the fire moved I did too. Steadily inching away as there was nowhere left to go. I was at the front door now, having to choose between a quick death or a slow death. I guess the house really couldn’t save me from what's out there, but I can. I stood there and let the flames engulf. It burned like 1000 matches setting my body alight. I’d never felt something this painful before.  
Soon the pain faded, into numbness, and my eyes began to close. The light dwindled and soon like everything else, I was snatched away in an instant.


End file.
